Life with the Flock Specifically Faxness
by Kasell
Summary: New threats, Faxness, Faxness, Faxness and a possible permanent settling!
1. Chapter 1

Time stopped at that moment. The world gave a cold shudder as I watched him fall to the ground. My screams were silent in this action movie, as I flung myself over his unconscious body. Angel glanced over to where he had collapsed and immediately rushes to my side.

"He's not dead, don't worry. He's thinking about how you would be if he let go, and that's all he's thinking about," Angel reassured me. I was never one for emotions, so I just swallowed my fear and kept staring at Fang. For a brief time I just took him in, afraid that would be the last chance I would ever see him, with his dark hair just grazing his eyes at the right moment, that rock hard build. Since I couldn't see his eyes, I just imagined those intense brown eyes gazing up at me. Without a second thought, I grabbed him, and even though he was a bit bigger than me, I flew off to find a safe spot away from our current battle spot. Damn big corporations, sending all of this robot crap after our flock.

_You don't have time to think about all of that right now, Max, _the Voice demanded. _Focus on Fang. _Ah, yes. Fang. I quickly felt for a pulse. It was quickly regaining speed. I heard a groan escape from his lips.

"Fang?" I whispered. "Are you there?"

"I feel like crap," he mumbled. Wasting no time, I quickly planted a kiss on his bruised lips. "What was that for?"

"You were unconscious. And I may be a little um… horny, seeing that we have been on the run for the past week." He stifled a laugh.

"Well, I can say the same for myself. But I'm not feeling so great, so if you could get off…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I replied, quickly getting back to my feet. "Sorry for leaving you alone, but I have to get back to the flock…"

"Go ahead Max. And by the way, I hate those black highlights. So much." I shot him a questioning look.

"You were the one who wanted me to get them."

"I like the pink ones better. More suited to your personality." I smiled as I coasted over the Rocky Mountains. How typical of Fang, making jokes after a near-death injury.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I landed, Angel came running towards me, with a worried look on her face. "What is it, honey?" I asked.

"I heard a thought," Angel stated, looking cautiously around. "From one of the robots."

"The ROBOTS?" I exclaimed. She nodded reluctantly.

"It was a voice I recognized… I have no idea who it was, but the voice made me hesitate." I shuddered at the thought of someone we knew being a robot.

"How's the rest of the flock?"

"Nudge _broke a nail!_" Angel squealed, imitating what Nudge has slowly turned into since that scare last year that made us think that she'd permanently left the flock. She came back though, but she multiplied the girly stuff by one hundred. I thought she might get over it, so I was planning to wait. Apparently, it was taking her longer than I thought. Especially when I came home to see her and some random guy making out on MY couch, that sent me over the edge. I mean, I wouldn't mind it if it was a normal guy and Nudge was my age and maybe if it was in her room with the door open, but Nudge is almost in high school and this guy was the senior football team quarterback/captain. I mean, I give her props for snagging the guy, but seriously? I think you get my picture. For the past year I've been letting her go to school because I know how much she loved it, and I thought we were finally at peace with the world. I didn't like it at first, but it WAS starting to grow on me.

"So besides that MAJOR catastrophe, how's the rest of them?"

"The usual cuts and bruises, but we're ok."

"Good. Tell them to go to this spot." I thought about where Fang was. Boy, this mind reading thing had nice benefits. But the only problem is…

"Horny?" That.

"Grown-up words, honey."

"Oh, I know what it means, it's just, wow. Have you even…"

"Don't go there."

"Never mind, I already got the answer. You guys should." I shot her a menacing glare and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

When the rest of the team landed in the cave, the first thing they did was baby Fang.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Fang, are you, are you?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh, FANG!!!" Nudge squealed. Here comes the drama. "Are YOU oK?" That was weird emphasis. Either way, I just sat in the corner, my head in my hands. _ So, Voice, what's next? _I thought.

_The flock needs to escape. NOW. _

_What's with the urgency? _

_There is something big coming your way as we speak._

_Oh, crap._

_You need to stay here with Angel._

_But I'll get her in to danger!_

_It doesn't matter. She needs to read that robot. _I shot up.

"Fang, can you fly?" He started to get up, then collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Iggy, can you grab Fang?" Iggy nodded. "You can rotate with Nudge and Gazzy when you get out of here. Take the rest of the flock to a safe spot. Like an airport." I sat, thinking for a second. "Take them to the nearest airport and show them your government ID's. Get on the next plane to somewhere nice and warm. Like Hawaii. Then leave some sign at the airport of where you went."

"What about you?" Angel asked.

"I hate to put you in danger, hon, but you need to stay with me. There are too many things that I am unsure about, and I need to you to see if you can get to that robot." Angel nodded grimly. "Fang," I whispered. "Come here."

"I ummmm… sorta can't."

"Oh, yeah. So the rest of you, scram!" They all flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's the Voice, isn't it?" Fangs voice had an extra tone of fear that I noted was new. So, to add to the suspense of the moment, I just nodded. "What does it want?"

"It wants us to stay alive."

"We should take Angel…"

"NO! The Voice said I will need her!"

"So, now the Voice is preferred over me?"

"No… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Why do you have to be so… so… stubborn and hotheaded?" I regretted those words as soon as they flew out of my mouth to hover in the air, already thick with tension.

"Well, I don't think you're doing a better job of not being stubborn." And with those final, stinging words, he stumbled out of the cave to be met by Iggy, who carried him off.

Do you ever have that moment when you wish you could just stick your foot in your mouth or go back and do something different? Imagine that moment times three and you get what I just had there: me and Fangs first fight that didn't end up with us making out.

"What was that?" Angel asked, acting all innocent.

"You heard it!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry, trying to act like an average little sister, here. I can't help having powers."

"Just go… see if you can sense anything nearby. Tell me later."

"You need time to think, so you want my brain to be concentrated on something else so you can."

"No, I need time to think and try to block Fang out of my head, so you don't get any mature scenes played out in that little 'naïve' head of yours."

"Ok!" She skipped over to the inside of the cave, all happy and chipper. I snorted. Now to contact the voice.


End file.
